


This Is What Makes Us Girls

by SlutOfDerry



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eventual Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, F/F, F/M, Female Richie Tozier, Friends With Benefits, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Minor Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Minor Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Partying, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlutOfDerry/pseuds/SlutOfDerry
Summary: Beverly and Rach (Richie) are best friends, always together and getting into teenage girl trouble. (A Fem!Richie and Beverly fic)
Relationships: Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 5





	This Is What Makes Us Girls

**Author's Note:**

> This story does mention a lot of troublesome and mature topics. I will put a warning at each chapter for what content each contains

2:34 am   
The two girls walked, hand in hand, stumbling and mumbling to one another. Slightly drunk, the alcohol just wearing off. It wasn't unusual for them to be out so late. Quite common for the two thirteen year olds actually. Beverly smiled brightly over at her best friend, Rachel who she often called Rach, the girl she'd known since she was four years old. They had moved to Derry after her mom died. Rachel lived in the apartment next door. They quickly took to each other and hadn't separated since. 

Rachel was pretty, Beverly knew that much. She had soft brown hair that curled around her face ever so softly. Big brown eyes that gave off the slightest little sparkle any time she talked about something she loved. She had soft skin, freckles kissing her skin across her nose, much like Bev herself. 

Rach thought Bev was pretty too. With her soft skin, littered with freckles big and small. Her big blue eyes that made her look like some sort of animated Disney princess. And her bright red hair that ran from her head down her shoulders like a river, but were often tied into braids. They admired each other to say the least. 

"My dad is going to kill me if he catches me coming home at this hour." Bev whispered as they approached their street. Her father was much more strict than Rachel's parents. 

Rach smiled and stopped walking. "Sleepover at my place then? You can just go home in the morning." 

With a small nod of agreement, Rachel ran to her apartment door, Bev being dragged along. A small giggle escaping her lips as she unlocked the door and let them in. They walked past Rachel's parents room as quiet as they could, going back into Rachel's room. Beverly slipped her oxfords off and placed them by the door. Rachel did the same with hers before turning her back to Beverly. "Help with my buttons?" 

Beverly unbuttoned Rachel's baby blue dress then unclipped her bra, helping her slide them both off her shoulders. Bev turned around and held her hair up out of the way. "My turn."

After getting Bev's clothes undone for her, Rach went to grab pajamas for the both of them. Returning with two soft, floral night gowns. Bev kicked her skirt off and tossed her top down beside it. Changing in front of each other had become a second nature to the girls. They glanced at each other's bare bodies, only clad in cotton underwear, silently comparing before slipping the gowns on. 

Rachel clicked her light off, the moon being the only light in the room barely shining in through the window above her bed. She climbed into her bed, pulling the blankets down and offering Beverly a spot. Bev happily accepted, climbing into the bed next to her best friend. Whispering softly as to not wake Rach's parents, they exchanged good nights. They laid in the dark looking at each other for some time before sleep overcame them.


End file.
